fatebybladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hopey
Hopey is a chosen and is the third most powerful, having power over dust in order to create firearms out of it. He is in 15 Keys and the 15 Keys 2 opening, seeming to have been demoted to an extra for this story. He has his own back story as the eighth archangel and is over 50 years old, though he is physically 17 Years old and will never truly age. In Deimos Hopey has both Married Sasha, and has a son, whom he has passed on his powers to, named John. His Theme is "Archangel." A reference to the book he appears in, Follower Of The Gods. Introduction The doorbell rang and when I answered it to see that a boy with some facial hair and a Metallica hat was standing there. “Hey I got told by Anna to stay here for a while, is that okay?” he asked, Kristine told him it was okay with her, and he walked down the hallway to pick out his room. Kristine then said to me “I wonder how many people are like us?” I looked her in the eye and said “well, it’s weird enough that we can’t remember.” She nodded, walking back to the couch as the boy ran into the kitchen screaming “OOH PIZZA!!!!” and slammed face first into the pantry, sliding to the floor. As he stood back up he asked what pizza it was, and we told him it was a meat lovers, he stared at it with a creepy grin, waiting for it to finish. The movie was starting and Kristine pulled me down into the seat next to her, looking over at the boy staring into the oven. “Jacob want…” well, at least we knew his name now. History Hopey first appeared in 15 Keys but is a relativly new addition as of the remaking of the origional. Hopey was introduced by the fact he was moving in with Zach and Kristine, mentioning that Anna had told him to stay in the same house as them, and was then infatuated with a pizza. He would vanish later and would be seen again as the one who was commanded to defeat the Destroyer, which he did as Zach fought the Red haired assassin. He then appeared in Zachs nightmare of his past, fighting soulless alongside him after coming out of hiding from his actions over 400 years. In 15 Keys 2 He only appears in the begginning as this is Kristines story, not Zach's. In 15 Keys 3: going against destiny he is revealed to be Zach's Best friend, and possesses a powerful bond with him, even having a friendly rivalry on terms that he liked to joke about his ability to kill more soulless than Zach in one single fight. He has by this point been dumped by the mysterious girl and refuses to let others know her Identity. Hopeys story is expanded in follower of the Gods. Meme Hopey is the creator of the "ANOTHER PIZZA!!!" Meme. He will eat any pizza he is given and will proceed to throw the plate at the ground screaming "ANOTHER!" He does this once every 15 Keys story in the first or second chapter. Personality Hopey has a very strong love towards pizza, and is fully aware he can regenerate from any injury, even death. He shows care about his friends and cannot remember anything of his past before Anna found him in 2010. He is a self proclaimed "Gun Nut" having a preference for his revolver, Zero Pheonix, and will joke when attacking. He annoys Kona Higube with his constant "Science meet revolver" attack, in which he will destroy whatever was being worked on. He also has a good friendship with liam, even though he does not let anybody touch his playstation 3.